Cacería de brujas a la mexicana
by Yayi Diaz
Summary: México es un lugar lleno de leyendas y criaturas sobrenaturales. Pero para los cazafantasmas Edward e Isabella Cullen no es mas que un lugar de descanso, o al menos eso pensaban antes de encontrarse con la nahuala.


**Cacería de brujas a la mexicana. **

El beteo de este one shot está a cargo de mi hermosa beta Teresa Saravia Serrano que aguanta mis horrendos errores con paciencia de santo._**(Betas FFAD www. Facebook groups/ betasffadiction)**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía al igual los personajes que no reconozcan. _

_**OS dedicado a todas las y los maravillosas/os chicas y chicos de Metáforas para la Fantasía. En México no se celebra Halloween pero les deseo un feliz día de brujas a todos aquellos que lo celebran.**_

* * *

><p><em>Octubre 1905. Phoenix – Arizona.<em>

_**Bella POV. **_

_Todo estaba listo. Las maletas estaban guardadas en el auto y los pasajes de tren estaban en mi pequeño bolso de mano. Mañana mi esposo y yo partiríamos a México a pasar un tiempo con Ángela, una de mis mejores amigas de la infancia, y su familia. _

_Últimamente el trabajo había sido muy estresante para ambos y eso había ocasionado unas cuantas peleas entre nosotros por lo que habíamos decidido tomarnos un tiempo solo para nosotros dos y __Pahuatlán __era el lugar ideal para eso. Era un pequeño pueblo al norte de __Puebla__ que se encontraba sobre una pequeña planicie a las laderas de un cerro. Era perfecto y Ángela y su familia nos darían alojamiento durante toda nuestra estancia. Sería un viaje de tres semanas donde tomaríamos tres trenes y una pequeña carreta para poder llegar. Un viaje realmente largo pero la compañía de mi esposo, los maravillosos paisajes, y un par de buen libros lo harían menos tedioso. _

_―Amor, ¿estás lista? Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para poder estar a tiempo en el tren ―preguntó mi maravilloso esposo, desabotonándose la camisa y cambiándosela por una camisola de algodón antes de dejarla sobre una silla. _

_―Sí, solo me estaba asegurando de que todo estuviera en orden ―le contesté y me atrajo a sus brazos dándome un tierno beso. _

_―No sabes lo ansioso que estoy por al fin pasar un tiempo a solas contigo. Las cosas en la oficina han estado demasiado tensas y necesito urgentemente descansar de todos esos lunáticos. _

_―No estaremos a solas, el tren estará lleno de gente y viviremos con la familia de Ángela. Además, siempre estamos solos. Es por eso que decidimos vivir algo apartados de tu familia. _

_―Pues no lo parece. No me malentiendas, es mi familia y la amo, pero nunca podemos pasar tiempo de calidad juntos porque cuando no estoy trabajando estamos comiendo té y pastelillos en su casa, en una cena o en una gala de beneficencia. _

_―O cazando monstruos ―agregué. _

_―Especialmente eso. Realmente necesitamos unas semanas sin preocuparnos de ser devorados por algún monstruo o hechizados por alguna bruja. Aunque admito que extrañaré verte en esos pantalones que te pones cada vez que vamos a cazar algunos. _

_―Tranquilo. Podrás vérmelos otra vez. _

_―¿En serio?_

_―Sí, cuando regresemos al trabajo. Suficiente tendré con las habladurías que saldrán cuando se enteren de que tenemos 35 años y no tenemos, ni tendremos, hijos como para agregarle el que uso pantalón. No gracias, estoy bien así. ―Sí, como lo leyeron. Mi marido y yo tenemos 35 años, somos caza-fantasmas y no hemos tenido hijos. Lo que ha causado un gran revuelo en la familia y la ciudad. Era difícil creer que alguien de mi edad siguiera sin hijos, felizmente casada y con una vida sexual activa. El cómo, era un misterio para todos pero Edward y yo habíamos probado el método de __el ritmo* __y el __coito interruptus*__ y habíamos tenido bastante suerte. Al final tuvimos que abandonarlos porque dejaron de ser necesarios, ya que hace unos meses me había lastimado gravemente en una cacería cuando un hechicero me ataco en el vientre quitándome la posibilidad de tener hijos por cuenta propia. _

_―Cariño, si de verdad quieres tener hijos…_

_―Edward, ya hablamos sobre esto. Tener hijos es uno de mis sueños pero ambos sabemos que sería imposible tenerlos con la vida que llevamos y soy demasiado egoísta como para dejarlo. Además, recuerda lo que paso hace unos meses._

_― Lo recuerdo. Sufrí mucho cuando te vi tirada en suelo sobre un charco de sangre. Fue uno de los peores momentos de mi vida. _

_―Lo sé. Puede que estuviera inconsciente pero podía escuchar tus lamentos y desesperación. Gracias a quien sea que éste allá arriba pudiste acabar con él a pesar de tu dolor y antes de que tu padre llegara. _

_―Sí, fue demasiada suerte que mi hermana hubiera tenido un antojo en ese momento y él decidiera pasar por esa calle para dejar dormir a Emmett y ahorrarse unos minutos hasta la tienda. ¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si me hubiera encontrado peleando contra un malvado hechicero mientras tú estabas inconsciente en el piso?_

_―Él también hubiera quedado inconsciente ―aseguré y ambos reímos. —Suficiente tuvo con verme tirada en medio de la callé repleta de sangre con un pantalón ajustado y el vestido roto a las dos de la mañana. Creo que si fracasamos cazando fantasmas, podemos probar de actores o escritores. Realmente fue una buena historia la que inventamos cuando tuvimos que dar explicaciones luego de salir del hospital ―dije y mi marido soltó una enorme carcajada. _

_―Tal vez podamos probar. Ya sabes, nunca es demasiado tarde para cambiar de oficio. _

_―¿Y quedarme encerrada en casa escribiendo cuando puedo correr por las calles en pantalones persiguiendo monstruos? Ni hablar. ¿Dónde queda la diversión en eso?_

_―Tienes razón. Es mucho mejor correr por tu vida a quedarte en casa completamente tranquila, mientras escribes y disfrutas una sesión maratónica de sexo con tu marido ―dijo con ironía y yo golpee su brazo juguetonamente. _

_―Yo nunca mencione el sexo y mucho menos dije que fuera aburrido. Si quieres podemos probar para que veas. _

_―Me encantaría pero lamentablemente tenemos que levantarnos al amanecer para poder llegar al tren a tiempo. _

_― ¿De verdad tenemos que levantarnos tan temprano? ¿Por qué no nos vamos más tarde? _

_―Porque, mi querida esposa, quiero empezar a disfrutar de usted lo más pronto posible y si nos vamos más tarde tendremos a toda la familia en la puerta de la casa intentando persuadirnos para que nos quedemos. _

_―En eso tiene razón, mi adorado esposo, así que supongo que tendremos que irnos a dormir. Tal y como usted dice. _

_―Me parece perfecto, querida mía, pero, ¿podría darme una pista del porqué el sexo es divertido? ― preguntó, acercando su rostro lentamente hacia el mío. Retrocedí rápidamente y estuvo a punto de caer. _

_―No, no, no. Lo siento Edward, pero tú dijiste que no debíamos tener nada hasta mañana. _

_―Pero, amor…_

_―No me culpes a mí. Yo no fui la que lo dijo. _

_―Pero si yo nunca dije nada ―se defendió con un tierno puchero. _

_―Sí lo hiciste ―insistí. _

_―Está bien, ―suspiró― ¿un rapidín?_

_―¡Edward! _

_―¿Qué? No dije nada _

_―Eres imposible. _

_―Pero así me ama, señora Cullen. _

_―Lo hago. Y, a veces, me pregunto porqué._

_―Porque soy muy guapo y la única persona en la ciudad que también es cazafantasmas. _

_―Puede ser…―fingí dudar por un momento y Edward me tomó en brazos antes de lanzarme a la cama. ―¡Ey! Quedamos en que no tendríamos nada. _

_―Yo no quedé en nada. Tú lo hiciste. Y aunque fuera así, besarte y hacerte mimos no es lo mismo a tocarte y hacerte mía ―dijo mientras me besaba el cuello y su mano subía y bajaba por mi pierna. _

_―Bi-ien, ―susurré con la voz entrecortada― ¿pue-des detenerte al menos un minuto? Quiero quitarme este estorboso y horrible __corsette__*._

_―Lo que usted pida, mi hermosa dama. _

_Me levanté de la cama y fui hasta el armario, que ahora estaba casi vacío. Saqué mi camisón antes de sacarme el vestido y desamarrar mi __corsette__. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Edward hacía lo mismo solo que él lo hacía con su traje. _

_Una vez cambiados y, en mi caso con el pelo completamente suelto, volvimos a la cama y nos acostamos bajo las colchas. En ese momento, Edward rodeó con sus brazos y quedamos abrazados con mi espalda pegada a su pecho y sus manos sobre mi vientre. _

_―¿Lista para mañana?_

_―Sí, será bueno ver a Ángela. No la veo desde que su madre enfermó y tuvieron que volver a México. _

_―Sí. No se lo digas, pero también extraño a Ben y a los gemelos. Esos niños sí que saben cómo hacerte sudar, y no hay mejor jugador de naipes que Ben. _

_―¿Qué hay de Emmett y Jasper? Pensé que eran buenos jugadores._

_―Ellos sólo piensan que saben jugar, pero la verdad es que no. Si han ganado ha sido solo porque Ben y yo les dejábamos ganar. _

_―Si tú lo dices…_

_―Créeme, amor. Ellos no saben jugar. _

_―Okay. Fingiré que lo hago ―le dije en tono socarrón y él me dio una suave nalga. ―¡Edward! ―le reclamé juguetonamente y volteo antes de comenzar a besarme suavemente. Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de tono hasta llegar a un beso apasionado pero sin ser nada más. _

_Continuamos besándonos así y luego de unos maravillosos minutos un bostezo salió de mi boca. _

_―Hora de dormir, pequeña esposa. _

_―No soy pequeña, tú eres muy grande, que es diferente. _

_―Lo que digas, amor ―dijo en tono bromista y yo lo miré mal. Tampoco pude hacerlo por mucho tiempo, pues me dedicó la mirada que tanto me gusta. _

_―Buenas noches, amor. _

_―Buenas noches, mi Bella. _

_Me dio un último beso y nos acurrucamos antes de dejarnos llevar al mundo de los sueños. _

_…**OS…OS…OS…OS…OS…OS…**_

_―¿Amor? Es hora de levantarse. Tenemos que estar en la estación en una hora ―me susurró al oído mientras me movía suavemente―. Vamos, amor. No seas floja. Tú fuiste la que quiso que fuéramos desde un principio. _

_―Pero tú eres quién compró los boletos para irnos al amanecer ―lo acusé y finalmente me levanté de la cama. _

_―Buenos días, señora Cullen ―me saludó con una de mis sonrisas favoritas. _

_―Buenos días, señor Cullen ―lo saludé de la misma manera._

_―¿Dormiste bien? _

_―Lo mejor que se puede dormir considerando que mi esposo me levantó excesivamente temprano. _

_―Las cinco de la mañana no es excesivamente temprano. Muchos trabajadores se levantan a esta hora. _

_―Lo es, considerando que trabajamos por las noches y no dormimos hasta las tres de la mañana. _

_―Tendrás tres semanas para dormir. No te preocupes por eso. _

_―¿Sólo dormiremos? Esperaba hacer otras cosas aparte de dormir. _

_― ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo qué?_

_―Jugar damas, por ejemplo._

_―Me lastimas, Bella. _

_―Oh, no seas niña. Mejor ve a hacer el desayuno en lugar de quejarte mientras yo termino de asearme y vestirme. _

_―A sus órdenes, señora—. Hizo un gracioso saludo militar y luego se dirigió a la cocina. _

_Estaba terminando de amarrarme el pelo cuando un delicioso aroma llegó hasta mis fosas nasales. Terminé de arreglarme lo más rápido que pude y caminé hasta la cocina. _

_Cuando llegué Edward estaba colocando los platos en la mesa de la cocina. _

_―El desayuno está listo, cariño. _

_―Eso veo, huele increíble. _

_―Pensé que necesitaríamos comer algo bueno antes de partir. La comida en los trenes no muy buena. _

_―Oh, ¡vamos! La comida no es tan mala. _

_―No, pero tampoco es tan buena como la casera, especialmente si la comparas con la de Esmerald y Elizabeth Cullen. _

_―Y no te olvides también de la comida de Marie y Renne Swan. _

_―Cierto. Su comida tampoco se puede comparar. _

_―Ya quiero verlas cuando crezcan los niños. Estoy segura de que las cuatro se encargaran de enseñarles a cocinar apenas aprendan a usar la cuchara. _

_―Es lo más probable. Aunque de algo estoy seguro, esos niños serán los más glotones de la ciudad. _

_―Oh, lo sé. Nuestras madres y abuelas no se cansan de sobrealimentar a cualquiera que se siente en su mesa, y sus nietos no serán la excepción._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay. Sé que me van a matar por subir tan poquito, pero aún no está terminado (otro motivo más para que me maten). Lo subí por insistencia de Tere (¬_¬ :P) ya que había quedado en que lo iba a subir hoy. Les prometo que lo subiré completo apenas lo termine (al igual que una de las sorpresas que les había comentado anteriormente). No me maten, por favor. <strong>_


End file.
